Maybe Just Maybe We Can Find Happiness
by Pasame la pasta101
Summary: No lean! Descontinuado!   discontinued DISCONTINUED *sorry*
1. Surprise for the Jobless

_Well lets get on with the story though there may be some plot holes and bad grammer. I will do my best even if its too damn short._

_

* * *

_Well life can't get any worse can it?

I walk the empty streets of New York city at 6:00 A.M in the fucking morning looking for a job. I am such a fucking retard, If I got fired its my own fault. The cold winter air does not help my current predicament either. Damn what I wouldn't give for a job right now.

My name is Alfred F. Jones and right now I am jobless and will be homeless soon if I don't find some kind of a job.

I go from store to store looking no, hunting for some kind of Job. Since beggers can't be choosers I spend almost all day applying and getting utterly rejected. I can't seem to find anything at all. After looking all morning I finally give up and go back to my apartment in the middle of Downtown New York.

As I enter the complex the manager Elizbetha smiles at me. I return the smile with a weak,pitiful and sad look on my face.

"I take it you didn't find anything Alfred?" she asked concern pure in her voice. I nod tiredly and swear under my breath as I go up the stairs towards the second floor.

As soon as I enter my apartment someone hugs me squeezing the life out of me.

"Hello Alfred Long time no see da?" the guy says with a thick russian accent. I try to breath but can't. I barely manage to gasp.

"I-va-n l-let go!". He lets me go and apologizes hurridly. I close the door and head towards my small living room with only a small tv and two caoches. Ivan follows me closely as if I might disapear. we sit down and get right to bussiness.

"So Ivan what brings you back in America, I thought you weren't coming back after highschool" I say getting right to the point. Ivan's smile falters and he looks downard.

"I wanted to see you" he says looking up at me with that creepy grin. I laugh. Right Ivan Braginsky wanted to see me?

"Bullshit" I spat out bitterly. He imediately stands up and walks towards me with serious look on his pale face. Ivan stops in front of me and leans in closer to my eye level. He gently grabs my chin and you can imagine what happens next. Yes Ivan kisses me passionately on the lips. After a minute he stops and says sternly

"I came to see you and I will stay this time da". Maybe things can get better with him around. Maybe just maybe...

* * *

_Well This was chapter 1 I do not own hetalia_


	2. Ivan's Method! Alfred's Last Chance

_Hey ya'll its me gain bringing you one of my favorite pairings in hetalia. Though this story is AU. Well heres Chapter 2_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2 Ivan's Method! Alfred's Last Chance

I wake up in the early morning with a bad throb in my head.

Fuck it hurts.

I head to the kitchen to get some aspirin when something pecular catches my eye. My eyes suddenly widen as I remember what happened yesterday. Damn why did I let this happen?

Ivan was the last person I wanted to hear or see during my economic and employment issues. Then why did I let him stay? Fuck I'm a retard. Well nothing I can do about him now...I take the pill out of the fridge and quietly make a run for my room so as not to wake Ivan up. I open my closet and throw some clothes at ramdom in the bed behind me.

It is exactly 6:AM and I am going at it again. I change into a pair of blue ripped skinny jeans and a black suit with a tie. Yup this is the best I got for my interviews, maybe thats why people don't hire me anymore. I finish by putting on black tennis shoes and a hat. I exit my room in the sneakiest way possible and make my great escape through the door.

I go downstairs where I meet Roderich Elizabetha's Ex-husband who works here as manager in the mornings.

"Good morning Jones, I hope you find something in this lovely morning" he says clearly in a good mood.

"Thanks Roderich, tell my Russian friend I will not be back until the afternoon that is if you see him of course" I reply heading out the door and into the streets.

I hear Roderich yell "Will do Alfred!" as I go.

* * *

**Ivan's POV (after Alfred leaves)**

My eyes flutter open as I hear noises outside of Alfred's small apartment. I sit up looking around the room wondering if Alfred is still sleeping. I stand up and head towards his bedroom, only to find it empty and messy. There are clothes all over the room and the bed is undescribable. Where is Alfred?

I suddenly remember what the manager told me yesterday Afternoon when I arrived. Alfred is gone, and I was sleeping what a bad sighn of friendship.

I go to the restroom and wash my face wondering if I made the right choice in coming back here. Well bad choice or not I am here and I might as well help out a little right?

I head towards the lobby with new found determination.

"You most be Ivan Braginsky" I hear the person behind the Manager's desk ask. I nod apatheticly and he smiles. The man is pale and has dark violet eyes. Though his glasses cover most of the color.

"I am Roderich Elizabetha's Ex-husbond, I am sure you and her are aquanted correct?" I nod again. I clear my dry throat and ask "Which way did Alfred go?" his smile widens and he points north.

"If you go now you may catch up with him" he assures me. "Thank you" I reply and run with all my might...

* * *

I walk out of Starbucks tired and irritated. It has only been 10 God forsaken minutes and I am already feeling like crap. Damn It all!

I keep pushing forward and look for help wanted sighns, but there aren't any. I've looked everywhere in New York but **NO ONE** will take me! Maybe I should take Arthur and Mathew's advice and move back with them. Though right now I doubt they will take me with him around. As I think about these things I feel a large hand on my shoulder.

"Need some help comrade?" I hear him say. I turn around to see Ivan behind me smiling ear to ear.

"No" I reply simply. He puts his arm around my waist and lifts me off the ground, carrying me against my will.

"Yes da?" he says as I hit his back which is apperently not affected.

"Fine" I whisper stopping my bad excuse for punches.

This is going to be a long morning. Damn I'm hungry!

We enter our first stop today. Oh Lord help us...

* * *

_well This was chapter 2! This story is very umm I don't know...so I apologize if I portray someone wrong. I don't own hetalia or anything used in this story Chao!_


	3. Second Chance in China town

_Well falks I am so sorry for the delay but I was under a bad case of writers' block!_

_**Kiku: That is very strange, considering you imagined Zero and Kaname together kissing while the song so happy together plaayed,,,**_

_Uhhh well...I have no excuse since I updated my other story._

_Well Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Chapter 3 Second Chance in China Town

"We've tried everything..besides every _one_ of the clerks were either trembling or fainting from fear!" I say to Ivan who clearly is not paying attention to me. We have already tried every single store in the four corners of New York. We decide as a result to take a small break and sit down in central park. Though Ivan is very calm about things now, I don't think he will stop until I find a decent job.

I sigh as the sun hits the middle of the sky letting us know that it's already noon. My stomach grumbles and I blush from fucking embarrassment.

"You are in need of food comrade" says Ivan putting his hand on my head as I shake it furiously and stand up. I make a run to the streets not caring about people's thoughts or the fact that Ivan chases me as a result. I really need to be alone right now. Arthur was right I really can't make it on my own, and with Ivan here that point is proven. Ever since my mom died Arthur my stupid, girly, fairy believing step-brother has been taking care of us. Don't get me wrong he's a good person..but he is a bit of a fucking control freak so after high school I made my leave. My brother Mathew still lives with him and his french boyfriend Francis. I never knew my father and I don't need to either, if he left it's because he's an ungrateful dog that is..if he is still alive.

I keep running until my feet give way looks like I lost Ivan. Damn where am I now. My vision is blurry fuck I can't see..How long have I been running for?

I really should reconsider my escape plans more often. I suddenly feel weak in the knees and faint. Damn I should eat breakfast from now on...

_***Dream**_*****

_**I find myself in yard of some sort. The yard is surrounded by sunflowers that shine from the ever so garish sun. For a second I wonder if this is real but that thought is being replace with memories, that I wish I could forget but can't. The scene quickly changes to a class room full of faces I once remembered but don't.**_

_**I suddenly are seated listening to some guy ramble about the Industrial Revolution or what not, I really don't care. Then as if by magic you appear in front of us like a ghost whose only purpose in life is to scare the crap out of me.**_

_**"This is Ivan Braginski the new exchange student" The old man says. You quickly take your seat behind me and lean forward.**_

_**"I hate you" you whisper calmly as tears fall down my cheeks. The scene fades and I am in the middle of a Russian winter blizzard. The white snow is stained with blood and I scream as I notice where the blood is coming from.**_

_**I make my way through the blood stained blizzard to find you dead cold on the ground.**_

_**"Ivan! wake up Goddamnit!" I scream as I fall on top of you.**_

_**Your body sudden vanishes into little sparkles of light and the scenary blankens, Leaving me to fall into an eternal abyss of darkness and despair.**_

_***End of Dream***_

"NOOOOO!" I scream as I hold a pair of white sheet covers. I survey the room which is not mine oviously. It is decorated with all sorts of trinkets like swords and little lamps. The window is your typical chinese style and decore. Damn where am I!

"Looks like you are finally awake aru"

I snap out of my trance and look at the owner of the voice. The Chinese man is tall and slender like a doll in display. Hes smile makes me nervous but also feel a sense of relief.

"I-Imm" I reply as I look down at the sheets.

"You were laying on the front porch of my store which is also where I live aru!" he says as his golden eyes look at me piercing my soul.

"Y-you rescued me huh..umm thanks but I really should get going" I say trying to get up. He quickly runs to me and pushes me down.

"Aiya! you shouldn't get up you're still too weak, you have been asleep for a three days you most stay here until you heal aru!" I gasp not believing my ears. Three fucking God foresaken days?

"There is no way-" I'm suddenly shushed by the man. "You most rest aru" he says as he turns to leave.

"You may leave tomorrow but in exchange for me helping you..you shall work here as my clerk ok aru?" I nod as he says those words to me. He closes the door and I once more fall asleep. My dreams are more pleasant this time but also hurtful because I wish I could go back in time and be like I was. But unfortunately I can't. I wonder what Ivan is doing right now. Probably fuming with anger because of me running away like that. But I don't regret because now I have a job. I spend the night thinking and dreaming until the first rays of the sun hit me and I wake up.

I get out of bed and look at the window to see the outside covered in snow. Looks like the first of the season. The door of the room opens and I see the man from yesterday with a tray of food. Eggs, fish, rice,bacon, orange juice and milk. I look agape at the Chinese man as he puts it on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Eat and put these on aru!" he says thowing a pair of chinese robes on my head out of nowhere.

"Wh-what?" I stammer in confusion because I never wear uniforms to my jobs.

"This is your Uniform aru. Wear it with pride and you may call me Yao aru" he replies cheerfully but with a tinge of authority.

I nod and he walks out of the room leaving me to eat my food alone. As I finish eating and put my robes on. I hear a tiny squeak outside the room. I walk out into the hallway and are suddenly being hugged by a small korean boy.

"Did you now those robes were made in Korea?" he asks me happily. I try to get him off me but my efforts are in vain fuck.

"Soo-kun you should really get off the new employee" I hear another voice. I take my gaze from Soo to another person this time Japanese. The Japanese boy who seems a little older than soo takes the Korean off me. I shake some imaginary dust off and smile.

"I am so very sorry, my name is Honda Kiku and this boy here is Im-Yong-so" he says as they both bow.

We suddenly hear footsteps coming from the stairs. We wait about a minute until we see Yao with a very warm smile and a helmet.

"Looks like your ready aru. good luck with our costumers aru!" he says throwing the helmet at me.

"What is this?" I ask.

"A helmet aru" he replies.

"For..?"

"Making deliveries aru. This is a store slash restaurant aru." he says to me not noticing my disapointed pout.

"Here is your first order" he says handing me a piece of paper with an address on it. Shit I'm lucky if I get out alive. This is the address to my apartment complex.

Darmn...

* * *

_Well that was Chapter 3. I know I didn't get into detail with the job hunting. but I will have flashbacks so no worries. Thanks and review,. bye!_

_**KiKU: Sayonara...*bows***_


	4. Cold Delivery

_Well you guys know the drill. I don't own Hetalia!_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

Chapter 4 Cold Delivery_

Damn it.

Move Alfred move!

You can do this. Just stay calm and Ivan won't kill you. At least that's what I would like to think. The truth is I'm scared as fuck right now. As I stand here in front of my apartment complex I imagine the glare on Ivan's face. Urghjust thinking about him angry makes me fucking scared.

I manage to move one leg, then the other slowly. I open the door of the building as quietly as possible to make this Delivery painless. Nice there is no one here right now I can leave this at the door and run back to Yao's, no problem.

I walk upstairs like a paranoid ninja watching every angle around me, to see if Ivan is around. I make it to my apartment save and sound and try to knock on the door but my hand won't move. I stay frozen like this for about 5 minutes before I hear footsteps from downstairs. I look for a place to hide and run a random direction. No good I still hear the steps behind me. I once again try to run passing the many doors and numbers of my complex. The hallway is narrow with doors in each side. The right side has even pairs and the left has uneven pairs, so right now I'm in apartment 12 in the second floor.

The footsteps get closer and closer as I suddenly panic. I knock on the door of apartment 12 hoping for a quick response. The door opens to reveal a very drowsy, cranky Spaniard.

"_Que quieres, a estas horas _Alfred?" he says in Spanish sounding furious at the fact that I probably woke him up. I look around rapidly and forcefully head inside closing the door.

"What is going on _Alfredo_?" he asks as I sigh in relief.

"Nothing Antonio, I'm just hiding from someone". Hes face sooftens at my reply.

"_Que paso_?" Antonio asks again this time with a more calm expression in his face. I look at my feet and breath. Then I look back at his golden brown eyes and explain my _problem_.

At this point we are in his living room having a therapysession. Antonio always does this. Don't mistake me, I like him hes one of my best friends but sometimeshe can be a total shrink or counciloer.

"So..what your telling me is that you and this Ivan dated while in high schoolbut because of certain _things _you had to break up?" Antonio inquires. I nod.

"And now he suddenly appeared at your apartment, saying that he would stay this time for good?" he continues, I in turn nod once more. Fuck I can't believe I'm telling my whole romantic life story to my neighbor..

".." I try to speak but nothing comes. Antonio sips hes coffee calmly waiting for me to continue, but I can't at this point.

"Do you still love him?" he asks me with anticipation. I look at him as if he'd grown a second head. I honestly don't know I mean I did love him but he...I...stuff happened between us and I really don't want to recall now what happened. That incident with Ivan was and still is one of the main reasons why I left for New York.

"I..don't know..I mean I don't hate him if thats what you're getting at" I reply somwhat meekly.

"Alright then now that we got background out of the way..why were you hiding?" he chirps apperantly wanting to know more. I clear my dry throat and continue. "Three days ago I went to hunt for jobs again and he followed me..I got really pissed and ran away"

Antonio glares at me blankly as if I had committed a horrible mistake, an error if you will. "_Idiota _why did you do such a thing...I mean I knew you were missing but I didn't know it was because of that..besides I was not here four days ago...and finally when I came back yesterday I found Elizabethaworried sick about you and Roderich looking all of New York for you!" he says livid.

One thing to know about Antonio is that:

He is a laid back guy sweet and caring. But can change to an angry, outraged mood in the snap of a finger.

"I needed to be alone! besides because of it I got a J-" I stand up realizing that I had forgotten about my delivery.

"What?" snaps Antonio angrily.

"I forgot I had to deliver something for Yao my new boss...can you do it for me I should be heading back by now" I request nervously. Antonio sighs as I hand him a pieceof paper. He looks at meticulously and glares back at me. "This is your apartment, so you do it" he says lazily with a tinge of irritation. I really don't have the time for this. "please" I beg using my puppy dog look. Antonio closes his eyes and says "_Bien _but you owe me after this" I nod as I make my way out of his apartment. I am once again in the hallway.

I successfully get out of the building and head back to Yao's.

I honestly don't understand Antonio sometimes but oh well. Once I'm back in China town, I look for Yao's place. Once there I open the door to be met with a pair of gigantic arms wrapping themselves around me.

"Why did you run like that Alfred?" I freeze the moment I hear the Russian accent. Ivan. What's he doing here?

"I-I needed some space" I say in return. Ivan lets me go and looks at me with anger, worry and sadness all together in one huge clump. Hes violet eyes reflecting the hell he must have gone through because of me. I really messed up fuck...

"I see alright...by the way comrade.." he begins mischievously. "I will work here also isn't that great?" he finishes as my mouth falls open in horror. Suddenly the room becomes brighter and everyone who I know except Ivan yells.

"**Surprise**!"

* * *

_Well that was short wasn't it? but the next one will be longer. I know I am not the best speller and that my grammer needs work. but does this story mak any sense to you readers at all?_


	5. Boring Explanation

_Well here we go._

_

* * *

_Chapter 5 Boring explanation

"**Surprise!**"

I just stand there as the people whom I know step out of the many corners of the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" I spat angrily sounding somewhat like my step brother. Roderich and Elizabetha come towards me with a box?

"Alfred.." Elizabetha says begining to lift the box up to my head. "You Idiot!" she shouts dropping the box in my head making my hair filthy with noodles? She used a Chinese take out box..?

"Whatcha do that for!" I shout making her even more angry.

"You...ran away...and almost died if it wasn't for and you ask me why I did _that_!" she screams clearly super-mega angry at me fuck. Wait how did she know about Yao?

"How did you know about Yao?" I ask getting the noddles off my hair.

"We can explain that" says Roderich signaling for Antonio to come near me.

"How come you're here Carriedo?" I demand impatiently. Ivan who is beside me giggles.

"Calm down let Elizabetha and Roderich explain da?" I scowl wanting to know what the hell is going on.

"You see.." Roderich begins the explanation. "After Ivan chased you through the city and you lost him. He looked for you the whole day to no avail." he takes a breath and continues "He didn't come back until very late in the afternoon. He told us you ran away from him and well, disappeared" I chuckle for a split second and look around the room nervously. The Chinese restaurant is giving me a nervous vibe for some odd reason. I am kind of surprised Ivan didn't find me, though I don't blame him since he doesn't know New York very well.

"We waited for you to come back the next morning but since you did not I sent Roderich to search for you late in the afternoon" Elizabetha says continuing where Roderich left off. "He went through every corner of New York until he found this place the next day" Yao suddenly steps out of the shadows.

"He asked me if I had seen you and I showed you to him. He begged me to give you a job and so I complied" he says cheerfully. That still didn't explain what Antonio had to do with this.

"I came back the day Roderich found you in other words yesterday morning'" Antonio states. Now we're getting somewhere finally.

"Elizabetha asked me if we could help them with a little plan. She told me what had happened and that Roderich had just found you" I then ask "Wait did you come back after Roderich found me yesterday?" Antonio nods. "And did you say we?" I say panicking. That certainly explains the footsteps and the fact that there was not a living soul in the lobby...Fuck I am soo stupid..."Yes I did say we. Come out Romano I know you're here" Antonio shouts excitingly.

"I'm comming you bastard" says a short redheaded man. I look at the man fearfully. He seems to have a strong Italian accent. Oh great he looks mean too.

"Alfred this is my cousin Romano Vargas" Antonio declares. "He was the one who was in the lobby making the footsteps."

Damn. "How did you guys know I would go to Antonio's?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"Because you always do you knockle head. When ever theres a problemm you tell Antonio about it" says Elizabetha.

"yeah and sometimes I think you use me Alfredo. I mean you didn't even notice I was gone the whole time, you were on your own looking for a job. Maybe because I left the day before Ivan came..." Antonio trails off. Fuck now I feel guilty. But hey that happens with my own brother Mathew sometimes...

"One last question" I say. "How did Antonio get here before me and why is Ivan working here also?" Antonio laughs at me. I really feel stupid.

"Ivan knew about this plan. He knew you would be fearful of him. Thus as a result running towards Antonio." Elizabetha says matter a factly.

"And I got here faster because Romanito here snuck me out and brought me here . He owns a minimoto you know!" Antonio shouts happily hugging his causin who seemed horribly mad.

"Well now that, that's settled lets eat it s all on the house Aru" says yao directiong us towards a huge table filled wiith food.

Now I'll have to get use to living and working with Braginski.

Shit.

* * *

_Yeah not best chapter ever. I think I will change to past tense because its easier for me to do. So please don't be surprised if the tense is different. Please forgive the poor quality of this chapter but I had to answer some questions._

_I am also in the process of writing my other two stories so please forgive my idleness._

_I don't own Hetalia If I did I would be the one to marry Ivan instead of Belarus. :D_


	6. Bleeding Hand of Regret

Chapter 6 Bleeding Hand of Regret

The days after the job ordeal pass quickly. I work with a psychotic man, I sleep, and go to work all over again. Just like an endless cycle that won't stop. Today is no exception.

"Alfred" I hear Ivan say. I rustle inside my covers not wanting to open my eyes to the world. "Alfred wake up its time to go da!" I plug my ears to shut the noise of my roommate. But apparently he does not intend to give up. Just as I manage to fall back to sleep, I feel cold ice water on me out of nowhere.

"W-wha-t is it you!" I shiver defensively at the smiling Russian holding a bucket.

"Its time to go to work remember?" Ivan says. Great I forgot yet again and Ivan my human alarm clock has to wake me up. Again!

I get up immediately to avoid a certain destruction at the hands of my...friend...

I head to the bathroom brush my teeth and put my robes on as quickly as possible after drying myself up. As we take our leave Ivan asks "You are not taking a shower?" I shrug " There's no need to, besides you already bathed me remember?" Ivan giggles and attempts to move closer and grab me as we walk. I move away off course, and he looks like a child about to cry. We exit the apartment with the usual "Goodbye Alfred, Ivan have a nice day" from Roderich, and don't speak the rest of the way.

The bells ring in the entrance of the _Red Dragon _and it is finally time to punch in. The Chinese decorations greet us as we take our places and wait for Yao's orders. It's currently 7:30 in the morning and I'm so fucking sleepy. I lay my head down on one of the tables and try to get some shut eye. The first thing I see in my dreams is Ivan's friendly face...

_**I look at Ivan with happiness and eagerness to know him and make him my friend. This Ivan is different from the other one I saw who clearly hates me and was as cold as a blizzard. This Ivan shakes my hand and says "Nice to meet you I hope we can be friends da?" I don't know how to respond to that. I try to speak but words won't come out.**_

_**He then pulls me in a heated kiss. The same kiss which both angered me and destroyed me that last day he came to our school. The scenery fades as I'm once again pulled into reality...**_

"huh..whaha.." I mumble quietly on the table. Suddenly I hear a whistle.

"Wake up aru!" Yao slaps my back and makes me sit up.

"Yes sir, sorry 'bout that I guess I snoozed" I say trying to justify myself. Yao looks at me blankly as if trying to figure out what makes me tick. I sigh in frustration. At this rate I Alfred F. Jones are going to get fired once more. I wait for my boss for anything that would confirm my suspension.

"Alright aru, then sleep early and this won't happen again aru" he replies and walks away as if nothing ever happened. I guess I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I look at my watch and it's about 8 o'clock. Time to open up I guess. Time goes flying when you dream. Sometimes I wish I could sleep and never wake up.

I spend my day taking orders, taking deliveries and cleaning up people's filthy messes. I don't like this job but it's the only one I've got right now. As the morning turns into evening and I mingle with my co-workers plus Ivan, I wonder about my past. Why does it decide to haunt me now, when I completely forgot the inccident in detail. Is it because Ivan is here? Is it because I still harbor feelings for him that could ruin our lives, just like last time?

Last time...

I wonder if he remembers that time more then I do. To me it's like a dream. A dream that turned into a nightmare in the blink of an eye.

I accidental brake a plate while washing dishes. I cut myself in the process.

"Ano...Alfred-san are you alright?" asks Kiku grabbing my bleeding hand. The Japanese boy looks worried.

"I will go call Yao-san and Ivan-kun" he says turning away hurridly. I quickly grab his wrist preventing him from leaving the kitchen.

"No it'll be fine Kiku, no need to worry ok?" I say giving him a toothy hollywood smile. He seems to come down, but still goes to get some bandages. At this time Yao comes in wth Ivan laughing apparently. Why the fuck do I feel like scream damn it? They make such a nice couple. Maybe if Ivan falls for him, he wiill finally move out of my apartment! I resume with washing the dishes until kiku comes with the bandages and alcohol.

Yao turns pale as he finally notices the plate in the floor.

"What happened aru?" he gasps worried and angry at the same time. I take my hands out of the sink take the badages from Kiku along with the alcohol.

"Nothing really I broke a plate accidentally and-" I stop mid sentence to notice Ivan looking at me with hurt and worry. Not only that anger also, like he was back stabbed.

"Your hand comrade" he says. But this time differently. Ivan's tone is serious and very chilling. My back shudders and I reply "It's nothin' right kiku?" Kiku just stares at me with pleading eyes as if asking me to make the bad atmosphere go away.

"Hai, just make sure to tend to it when you get home" Kiku stutters. Yao quickly sweeps the floor and puts the glass pieces on the trash bin. He looks at me in the eyes, still trying to see through me.

"Go home aru. I will get Yong soo to do the rest. Besides he needs more work aru" I sigh at Yao's statement but don't argue. Ivan says his goodbyes and I do the same.

As we exit the restaurant-shop-whatever it fucking is, I hear Yong Soo shout "Remember you ow me since plates were made in Korea!" I chuckle because it's true i do ow him. I gave him my job. I'm such a lazy bastard. I look at my watch again and it's 5 pm. Wow. One hour and thirty minutes early.

We enter the looby and are greeted by the cranky Italian Romano is in Elizabetha's spot.

"hello Roma-chan" I say playfully. He gives me a dirty look and says "Whatever..welcome back" I laugh my ass off at him because it's cute when he's mad. Elizabetha appears to be missing though.

"Where's Elizabetha Romano?" Ivan asks beating me to the punch. I also note that Antonio isn't here.

"And Antonio also, he's always with you" I declare. Romano seems nerveous, but speaks anyway.

"They went to see my brother, who couldn't come with me here because he was sick." he says dryly.

"Where does your brother live?" I ask randomly..or maybe not.

"He lives in Rome, which is where I lived until now.." he replies trailing off at the last minute. So that's where he went..I say goodbye and Ivan drags me upstairs. What is he my parent? When we reach the apartment he sits me down on the coach and tends my wounds. He is still not talking to me directly. I try to talk but nothing but grunts come out from the pain in my right hand. I fidget a little to see his reaction.

"Do not move Alfred, I am almost done da.." he whispers in that chilly tone again. Did I do anything to make him this angry?

"I..umm is ther-" I try to ask him what his problem is but he cuts me off. He lifts his head off of my bandaged hand and looks at me square in the eyes. The last time he was this angry was...urgh my head...

"Why did you not call me sooner?" he asks me sorrowfully. I am in the verge of fainting so I don't hear his next words very well..something about..a servant...I can't think anymore now as I dream of a distant time..

_

* * *

__Uff...I changed my mind! I won't change to past tense. I will keep trying even if my grammer and figurative language need work._

_Well I hope you enjoyed. And yes next chapter will be all in Italics cause its all a dream/flashback. But I won't_

_spoil everything._

_Bye :D_


End file.
